degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Love Is A Crazy Thing
'(Front Of Degrassi)Clare.' "CLARE!?" Alli screached in my ear. "Huh. What?" I said dazily. She tilt her head and looked at me. Then her jaw dropped which soon turn into a giant smile. "Oooo!" Alli cooed. "No glasses!" I giggled, which wasn't normal of me. And stared at my best friend blankley. "Alli-" Then I saw a hearse pull up with someone in the driver's seat in all black. He parked in the students parking space and a boy with medium dark, dark brown hair came out. He had boots, a black long-sleave shirt with the sleaves at his elbows with a grey vest, and a guitar peace necklace. He was... handsome. Soon, Alli tapped my shoulder and waved a tan hand in my face. "Um-" I ended my sentence with a fake laugh. The boy, who I had never seen before must be new or... something, went with a friend who must be new to. He had black converse on with a beanie, a flannel with a grey long-sleave, and skinny jeans. They talked and left for class. "So who will be Clare's next crush! The NEW boy!?" Alli screamed and the two boys looked over. My face went bright red. "ALLI! SHUT UP!" I screamed like you would aspect a second grader who liked the new boy and didn't want no one to know. She ran in her high heel boots and laughed. I ran after her, and the cluts I am fell on my butt in front of the boys. I brushed my hair out of my face and whipped the black tights I had on off dirt. Right then I felt a hand helping me up. I t was All- it was him! My cheaks turned bright, bright red. I faked laughed and grabbed my bag. He did a crooked smile and held out a hand. "Eli Goldsworthy and you are-" "A cluts." Alli inturupted. I hit her with a punch and a death stare. "Actulley, I'm Clare. Clare Edwards." He did one of his smiles. I felt like melting. Eli's friend looked at him. he nodded. "This is Adam." Adam looked at Eli and sighed. "Still doesn't know my last name. I'm Adam Torres." Adam slyly looked at Eli. Alli's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Are you brother's with Drew Torres he is so-" I held my hand to Alli's mouth. "We better get going BYE!" I held Alli's arm and left in a hurry. She waved to them and I kept walking. Humiliated and full of joy all at the same time. 'Part 2. Clare.' "Clare, what do you have next?" Alli asked. "Mrs.Dawes, Excelerated English." Alli's smile turned to a frown. "Ugh, I have Advanced, but still with 10th grade not in 11th grade advanced!" She looked pissed. I started to think if I would see him or is he in a higher grade or lower. Alli walked in the other direction and waved bye. I waved back and then I realized I was lost. How could I be lost! I thought, Crap! I ran to the office and right when I got there the late bell rang. I was late on the first day of school. Amazing. A lady at the front desk gave me a late slip. She gave me a warm, friendly smile and said go left, right, past the boy's bathroom, and first door on your left. I nodded and said thanks. When I finally got there I went to the teacher's desk and asked what I missed. "You sit behind Elijah Goldsworthy and next to Adam Torres." My heart stopped. All I could do was nod. I looked around and saw him. I walked to my seat and sat down. Eli looked tense. Soon, Mrs. Dawses got up and gave us all a wave and a smile. "Okay class, two of you are going to be partners because you to are very gifted in writing. Those to are... Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." My heart stopped once more and I couldn't breathe. Do I... Like him that much, I thought. ' 'Part 3. Eli. "Damn it, Adam. What if she figures out!" I harshly whispered to Adam. He raised his shoulders to signal he doesn't know. I sighed. "She's just so-" I saw her. She was at her locker and soon her preppy friend came to her. Her hair was so curly and beutiful. Her eyes were baby blue. Everything just perfect. Adam snapped a finger in front of my face to wake me up. He looked at me like I had a disease. "Dude, you got it bad." Adam said laughing. I looked at him. "Got what bad?" I asked him. "You like her. And I think she got it bad for you too." He said looking at both of us. We finally walked past her and we looked in each others eyes and I finally got the will to pull away for now. Category:Blog posts